Pieces of Moonlight
by yinachan
Summary: As she swept into the room, Ciel unclenched his fists and stood up from his seat. "Welcome home, Isabella."
1. Prologue: The Other Phantomhive

_Author's note: Heya all! This is my first post here in FanFiction, and I hope you'll forgive my writing.. Please do tell me whatever I'm doing wrong... Any kind of feedback is highly apreciated, though please do not flame me for no reason at all.. And no swearing, please... That rather rattles my nerves..._

_And I would really love reviews, and if you have anything you want me to read, feel free to PM me so I can return the favor._

_I know this is really ironic, but I'm a Christian, so expect a few of my beliefs inserted in this story... And I'm rather a bit busy at the moment, so I hope you'll forgive me for late updates..._

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

Prologue: The Other Phantomhive

* * *

_His name was Sebastian Michaelis. He is a butler… and a demon._

"Your tea, milady."

The young woman sitting on the sofa put down the photograph she was holding down on the coffee table as a maid came in with a tray. On it was a delicate china porcelain teapot, and a teacup and saucer. There was also a plate of biscuits next to the teapot, which the maid carefully unloaded from the tray. She poured her mistress a cup of tea and handed it to her. The lady on the sofa took it without a word and sipped from it.

"A letter from the Marchioness Middleford came in, milady." The maid handed the lady a sealed white envelope, with the Middleford family crest on the flap. The lady put down her tea and took it from her maid. She opened the letter and carefully read through the contents.

"Aunt Frances has already settled that business, then." The lady replaced the letter into the envelope and stood up from her seat. She cast a quick glance over the photograph again and sighed.

"Humans are so easily guillible, aren't they, Lara?" she walked across the room and opened the deep red velvet curtains which screened out the sunlight.

The maid didn't answer.

"They are pitiful creatures who cling on to hope even at the last minute, even though they knew full well that salvation wouldn't come." The lady continued. "And they believe that being good can save them from the fires of hell. What childish beliefs."

"Forgive me, milady, but you were once a human." The maid said, taking a bow. This statement appeared not to offend the lady, and the lady went on.

"I was once a foolish and naïve girl." She drew the curtains again and sighed. "And now I am like this because I wasn't spared from this hellish destiny. Screw that man."

Lara the maid looked away.

"He also caused you to become like that, Lara. I fell for his trap, and awakened his bloodlust. It was I who set him on you."

Lara gave the lady a long, cold look.

"We cannot change the past, unfortunately, milady."

"We cannot. But we can change our future."

The lady's hands went up to her neck and rubbed it.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Lara." The lady turned to the window again and parted the curtains. "Prepare the carriage. A long journey lies ahead of us."

"Yes, Lady Phantomhive."

* * *

END OF EPILOGUE.


	2. One

_Author's Note: Heya~! So Chapter One came earlier than expected... I was really surprised myself, since I'm juggling three novels at the same time (two original, and this one).. And hey, I have a Fictionpress account, so if you want to take a look and review my original works, you are most welcome! I come under the same pen name in FP so you can just search for me there... And if anyone reviews, I'll love you until forever because I'm short of them... :D_

_Anyway, enough ramble... Please read and review this chapter! I would definitely love your opinions on it! :D_

_And thank you to the glorious people who put this story in their alerts list. I love you all!_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Good morning, Young Master. It's time to wake up now."

Ciel Phantomhive's eyelids flickered, and his left eye opened. The bright light from the open picture window dazzled him. He opened his right eye, and found himself staring up the smirking face of his butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

He had long, dark hair reaching his chin, which was perfectly styled that it kept off his face and just hung down by the sides of his cheeks. His skin was pale, and he had reddish-brown eyes which sparkled with malice and amusement. He was wearing the traditional black butler uniform, with the head butler pin clipped to his collar, and white gloves on his long-fingered hands. He was neat; he was presentable. In short, he was the perfect butler.

"What would Young Master like for breakfast?" Sebastian asked as he poured his master a cup of tea. Ciel merely grunted as he threw the covers off himself and sat on the side of the bed, his short, skinny legs dangling over the edge.

"It's Earl Grey tea this morning, Young Master. And here are scones, biscuits, bagels and croissants, all fresh from the kitchen." He handed his master the cup of steaming tea and the basket of bread.

"What is my schedule for today?" Ciel asked as he nit-picked a sesame seed from a bagel. Sebastian checked his pocketwatch.

"At eight will be your French lesson with Miss Poole, at nine thirty will be your Geography lesson with Miss-"

"Sebastian!" a loud voice from the garden cut him off. The butler sighed, pocketed his watch and brushed his long dark hair.

"Just what on Earth had those three done now?"

"Mr. Sebastian!" A girl burst into Ciel's room. She was wearing the traditional uniform of a maid, with her long red hair pulled back from her face with a white bandana. Big, round glasses covered her eyes. She ran up to Sebastian and attempted to catch her breath.

"What is it, Meilin? Can't you please knock on the door properly?" Sebastian asked. Meilin took a deep breath, and spat out,

"Miss Phantomhive has come!"

Ciel's eyes widened in horror. The teacup he was holding dropped to the ground, spilling tea over the lush carpeted bedroom floor.

"S-She is already here?" he asked Meilin. The maid grew pale and nodded.

"I had Finny hold her at the gate a bit while I talk to you. I never knew Young Master had a sister…" she said slowly. "She is growing impatient by the minute."

"Sebastian! Get ready to receive your Mistress Phantomhive." Ciel hopped off the bed grabbed the clothes Sebastian had laid out for him on a stool. "Have everything perfect for her reception."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian took an obedient bow and hurriedly helped his master dress.

* * *

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Miss Phantomhive." Sebastian bowed as the carriage door was opened by the coachman. Miss Phantomhive had arrived in a four-horse chaise, which represented her wealth and social status away from London.

From the chaise stepped out an elegant woman of about eighteen, and looked around the estate. She was wearing a large blood-red hat with purple plumes on her head, which was tied on her chin by a piece of red velvet cloth, and elegant black gloves on her hands. She definitely had the air and poise of a woman of superior rank, though she looked like a naïve female still in her girlhood who was just recently presented to the world as a lady. Her dress was an elegant blood-red Victorian dress which hugged her curves perfectly, presenting her figure to its utmost advantage. Her face was pale and lifeless underneath her feathered hat, with complexion as pale as moonlight. Her eyes were beautiful but highly mysterious ruby orbs, framed by a perfect set of long lashes. Her brownish auburn hair was tied back neatly in a simple knot at her neck, and the curls tumbled beautifully down her back. Only one word could describe her; she was devilishly beautiful beyond comparison.

"Sebastian Michaelis?" she asked, her voice a musical pealing of tiny bells, yet velvet and smooth at the same time. She held out one delicate gloved hand to the servant, and he, despite his surprise at being treated thus, took it and kneeled before her, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Yes, milady." He murmurred. He took a glance back up at her and caught a scent. His thin lips pulled up into a smirk. _Ah, so that's it…_

"Where's Ciel?" she asked as she took back her hand. Sebastian stood up.

"He is at the drawing room, milady. Young Master has been waiting for you."

Miss Phantomhive gave a curt nod. "I wish to see him right away."

Sebastian nodded, and swept aside to let her through. "Yes, milady. Right this way, please." He held out his hand in the direction of the front stairs as he took a bow.

As she started ascending the steps towards the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian caught the scent once again. A tiny glint flashed through his reddish-brown eyes as he bit his lip. _I guess for being THAT, she smells… extremely delicious._

* * *

End of Chapter One.

* * *

_So how was it? Please tell me in reviews!_


	3. Two

_Author's Note: Hey people! I hope you'll forgive me for the freakishly long update... I just entered college and I am butting heads with my major... WHO IN THE WORLD DID ACTUALLY TELL ME TO TAKE UP CHEMISTRY ANYWAY?_

_Aww man. I'm failing right and left._

_Anyway, enough ranting, and I present to you... Chapter Two. The very short chapter two. Forgive me guys. T.T_

* * *

Chapter Two

"So to whom do I owe the favor of sparing myself an introduction to Miss Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked Miss Phantomhive as he led her down a carpeted, chandeliered hallway leading to the drawing room.

"Madame Red told me a lot about you." she replied coldly. "I hear you're quite the butler."

Sebastian smiled. "The Phantomhive family deserves nothing less, milady. It is natural for the servants of the Phantomhive house to be capable."

"Of course." She said. "Since when has Ciel had you in his employ?"

"It has been two years now since I entered his service, milady."

"I see."

Sebastian suddenly stopped and opened a door, bowing. "We are here, milady. Young Master awaits you inside."

She gave a curt nod, and entered the room.

Ciel Phantomhive laced his fingers together as he waited in the drawing room. He eyed the tea and snacks laid out on the ancient coffee table in front of him and sighed. Sebastian had used the most precious porcelain and silver as Ciel had ordered, and the drawing room is as neat as ever. Upstairs, Meilin, Finnian and Bard were fixing together the room for Isabella. Everything was ready and in its place, but he couldn't help but feel nervous as he was finally seeing his sister after a long time.

Isabella Francesca Phantomhive isn't actually a Phantomhive by blood, but she is by law. Lord Vincent had adopted her, though Ciel couldn't fathom the reason why. She had gone to boarding school when Ciel was still four, since Isabella was still an eyesore to the society, as Lord Vincent had only picked her up from his doorstep when she was a baby. She never came back from school even after the Phantomhive mansion was burned to the ground, and never looked for him when Ciel suffered that month-long imprisonment at a cult. She never even came back when their parents died. The thought made Ciel clench his fist in anger. _Why had she come back after all these years?_

Ciel looked up from his fist as he heard Sebastian's swift footstep from outside in the hallway. The door opened.

As she swept into the room, Ciel unclenched his fists and stood up from his seat. "Welcome home, Isabella."

Isabella unfastened the velvet cloth of her plumed hat from her chin and gently lifted it off her head, handing it to Sebastian. "It's nice to see you again, Ciel."

"I have come here entirely on a matter of business." Isabella began after Sebastian left the room. She and Ciel were finally alone.

"A matter of business?" Ciel asked.

"Yes." Isabella drew an envelope from her gown and laid it on the coffee table in front of Ciel. It was the standard letter paper envelope with the Royal Seal on the flap. Ciel leaned back on his chair as Sebastian reentered the room with his cart.

"So you're now the Queen's messenger, Isabella?" he asked in a mocking tone. Isabella frowned and threw back a lock of her auburn hair.

"I act under nobody's orders, if that's what you mean." She said coldly as Sebastian poured Ciel tea. "I have an interest to be gained in this case, that's why I'm taking matters into my hands."

Ciel leaned on his knuckles as he lounged in his chair, a playful smile plastered on his lips. "An interest? And what may that be?"

Isabella looked at him squarely in the eye and said, "Revenge."

"Have you finished the preparations yet? Miss Phantomhive might want to retire soon in her room. She has had a long journey." Sebastian asked as he entered the guest room Meilin, Finnian and Bard were preparing for Isabella.

"We're just putting up the curtains, Mr. Sebastian." Finny said cheerfully. Meilin was standing on a stool near the glass picture window, hanging the red velvet curtains as Bard held on to her waist. Finny was sitting on the floor near them, careful lest he destroy the arrangements. Mr. Tanaka was also on the floor next to him, sipping tea.

"Ne, Mr. Sebastian, how was Miss Phantomhive like? Was she nice? Is she pretty?" Finny asked. He was wearing his usual gardener suit, a yellow shirt and white checkered shorts, coarse brown gloves on his hands and a straw hat at his nape, secured by a long string around his neck.

"Miss Phantomhive is every inch a lady. A lady of superior rank." Sebastian said. Finny looked unsatisfied by his answer.

"Does she look like the Young Master?" he asked again.

Sebastian only smiled. "She was the most beautiful and captivating lady I've ever met with in my life." _Not to mention the most delectable._

Finny's jaw dropped. As Bard let Meilin down from the stool, she clapped her hands together to rid them of the dust.

"She's the perfect lady. Elegant, beautiful and graceful." She said as she tied back the curtains.

End of Chapter Two.


	4. Three

_Author's Note: Woah. I had a really really long hiatus. O_O_

_Anyway, for those who are waiting for the next installment of Pieces of Moonlight, here it is! *parties* Forgive the long wait, I had a ton to do this semester for school. I was freakishly on the verge of losing my scholarship, but thankfully, I survived! :D_

_Anyway, I would just like to plug in my other stories from Fictionpress. Please do read them, and I'd appreciate any sort of feedback on them (but please do not swear on the reviews; it shakes my nerves pretty badly). I write under the same penname there. Thankies to those who'll grant me this simple request! :D_

_Oh yeah, another thing, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do leave me reviews. I have quite a few of them now, and I really want to improve my writing. Please do tell me what I am doing wrong, and also the good points of my writing technique... PLEASE?_

_One last thing. BETA! I need a BETA! Someone, please volunteer! I need one so badly. ._

_Anyway, after that freakishly long author's note, here's chapter three! :D_

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Mysterious disappearances from Brocklehurst school?" Ciel asked as his eyes scanned the piece of stationery he was holding. Isabella picked up her teacup and eyed the envelope in Ciel's hands, the Royal Seal still on the open flap.

"The girls were found dead, and their bodies were severed by a chainsaw, from what the investigators gather." She said. Ciel looked up from the letter and into Isabella's mysterious ruby eyes, his own blue ones twinkling with amusement.

"A chainsaw? That is quite interesting." Ciel smirked as he cast a glance at Sebastian, who had just entered the room.

"Milady, I have come to tell you that your room is ready. Would you like to retire now?" He took a bow.

Isabella put down her cup on the coffee table and answered in the negative. Sebastian took another bow and resumed his usual place beside his master.

"So you seek revenge for your girls, Isabella?" Ciel asked mockingly, turning back to the topic. Isabella frowned. Sebastian caught a tiny glint flash for a moment in Isabella's eyes.

"Not for the girls. For myself." She said coldly, turning to Sebastian. "Where is Lara?"

"She's unpacking your bags in your room, milady." He replied with a bow. Isabella stood up from her seat.

"I would like to go freshen up in my room. Please excuse me." Isabella curtseyed to Ciel and turned to leave.

"We shall talk this matter over at lunch." Ciel also stood up, his hands resting on his cane. "Sebastian, show Miss Isabella to her room."

"As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

After Sebastian left and the door to Isabella's chamber slammed shut behind her, she found her lady's maid, Lara, standing beside her curtained four-poster bed.

Lara was a tall and wily girl of fifteen, with long, jet-black hair in tiny pin curls which was held back in a half ponytail by a red ribbon. Short side bangs framed her pale face. Her eyes were also a deep blood-red like her mistress', and they have the same lifeless face. She was wearing a black poufy dress with a lacy and starchy white apron on top of it.

"I had already unpacked everything, milady." She curtseyed. Isabella nodded and walked to the vanity table, taking a look at the glass mirror.

"Did you go out before we began our journey, Lara?" Isabella asked as she turned the mirror over. Lara nodded.

"Yes, milady. I am still new at this, and it wouldn't help if I lost control." She replied. Isabella smiled, sitting down on the stool in front of the vanity table.

"Keep a close watch on everyone. I'll have to go today. Make sure no one suspects that I left." She said, removing her hair from the simple knot at the back of her neck. Lara went forward to help her mistress. "And keep an eye on the demon butler. I know he's formed an idea already."

Lara fluffed out her mistress's auburn hair. "I understand, milady."

* * *

"So tell me again; how did you know that it was Miss Phantomhive at the gate?" Bard asked as dropped the cigarette he was smoking into the ashtray. Meilin took a sip of her tea before answering.

"I was out in town on some errands to pick up some ribbons for the Young Master, when this odd girl was staring at me from outside the store window. When I got out, she approached me and asked if I was a servant of Lord Phantomhive. I nodded, and she told me that her mistress wishes to be received into the house as soon as possible. 'Please tell your master that Miss Phantomhive has come' was what she had said before stepping back into a chaise parked near the store. The name Phantomhive stunned me, as I never knew that Young Master had other relatives, and I got on Young Master's carriage quickly to deliver the news, but she got here first." Meilin explained.

"It was odd, though. Why didn't she just come directly to the manor?" Finny wondered, the dessert fork still in his mouth. "And she could've sent notice of her coming."

"Well, whichever way you look at it, it's definitely weird." Bard said, scratching his head. "What do you think, Mr. Tanaka?"

Meilin, Finny and Bard turned to look at the old man, who was the Phantomhive family steward, and waited for an answer. Mr. Tanaka lifted his porcelain Japanese-style teacup to his lips, took a sip and sighed.

"Ho ho." He said. Bard scratched his head and sighed.

"I guess we'll find out sooner." The blonde ex-soldier-turned-Phantomhive-family-chef grunted, taking another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

* * *

When Lara stepped out of her mistress's room, she was momentarily startled to see Sebastian the butler standing in the hallway.

"Miss Lara." He took a bow, eyeing her with a mischievous smile plastered on his thin lips.

Lara shook off her surprise and curtseyed to him. "Mr. Sebastian."

"Is everything to Lady Isabella's liking?" he asked, a glint in his reddish-brown eyes.

"Yes, yes. Very much. She wishes to thank all of you for such a wonderful reception. She understands that our arrival on such short notice was quite inconvenient, and she wishes to apologize for the trouble we have caused." Lara replied, curtseying to Sebastian.

"It is no matter at all, Miss Lara. We are always ready to receive a Phantomhive in this house." He said. "Well, Miss Lara, shall I introduce you to the other servants?"

Lara nodded. "Yes, that would be helpful."

Sebastian smiled and led the way. "They are in the kitchen. We should go there."

As Lara walked quietly alongside Sebastian, his reddish-brown eyes glowed a shade of red for a moment, but reverted to its original color and just went unnoticed by his companion.

* * *

End of Chapter Three.

* * *

_Well, that was... short. Anyway, reviews will be most welcome! Just click on the "Review this Chapter" button below and type away! More reviews will make me update faster (I hope)! :D_

_Ciao for now, my loves! *airkisses*_


End file.
